


be with me

by HopeRebel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Not quite a fix-it, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers, but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeRebel/pseuds/HopeRebel
Summary: Rey continues to try to communicate with the Jedi.(Yes, I know that's vague. I think you all know where I'm going here.)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	be with me

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR EP. IX: THE RISE OF SKYWALKER!
> 
> Picks up where the movie ends, one-shot sorta fix-it to make my heart happy.

“Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.” Rey repeated the mantra as she had every night since her arrival to the homestead.

She wasn’t fond of the desert (that was an understatement), but it had made the most sense as a haven in the aftermath of the final battle. Tatooine had been the Skywalker home: Luke’s home, his father’s home. It had been where Leia had come to rescue Han, where Luke had first met Han and Chewie. It had been Chewie’s suggestion in the end, supported by Maz. A place to go, a place to think. A place to mourn, the unspoken understanding amongst the three.

And so here she was, sitting on the floor, cross-legged with her back up against the bed nook. “Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.”

Some nights Rey heard nothing. Other times quiet reassurances from voices both known and unknown. Often, a figure, shining and blue, to have a short conversation. Always encouraging, and she began to place names and voices with faces she had never known.

But never Ben. The voice she longed to hear, the smile she begged internally to see again. She never heard or saw Ben Solo.

It had been four months. Four long, hot, dry months of fixing the moisture farm and carving out a small existence again. She tried to avoid the town, which still wasn’t terribly fond of Skywalkers or Jedi, and certainly harbored no fond regards for any Solo. She had forced herself not to tally the walls, but her brain made her remember the days all the same.

Each night, she cleared her mind, closed her eyes, and whispered into the darkness. “Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.” Some nights she sat cross-legged on the floor. Some nights she floated in the courtyard while cross-legged. It didn’t matter much to her to be in one place or another.

Some of the nights when she repeated her mantra Rey felt as though she would lose all hope. Those were the hardest. But she had always been stubborn and hopeful before, and there was no reason to lose that now. The worst had been a night only two weeks in. Everything had felt lost, she couldn’t clear her mind, and she was sobbing as she tried to chant her mantra. That was the first night she had met Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had appeared at her kitchen table across the room, and asked why she was giving up her hope, the strongest power she held. In her shock, she simply gaped at him. Old Ben had proceeded to tell her why her Ben was named after him, that his whole life had begun with hope. It didn’t make sense for her to give up on hope so quickly.

Old Ben had becoming a reassuring presence over the months. He told stories that weren’t widely known of the legendary Skywalkers and Solos. Sometimes Luke joined him in telling her what she did not know. Sometimes Anakin Skywalker, joking and forgiving with his old master. She had berated him the first time he had appeared, chastising him for not appearing to Ben when he was alive. For his part, he had looked thoroughly regretful, and explained how Palpatine had blocked him away, keeping him from reaching his grandson and setting things to rights. A few nights later, a beautiful young woman had asked Rey not to go so hard on Ani, that it hadn’t been for a lack of trying that he hadn’t reached his grandson.

Still, after four months, she hadn’t seen or heard Ben. And none of the Jedi or his family members would say anything about it. Not even Han. “Kid, I’d tell you if I could,” was all he had said.

And so she sat on her floor. “Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.” Nothing happened. She couldn’t hear anything except for the low sound of the wind blowing across the top of the homestead. It would be another night of silence. No voices. No visits.

She lowered her head into her hands, and began to cry softly as she kept whispering, “Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.”

Rey sat in the silence, hearing only her small sobs, wondering if hope really was enough, as Old Ben had told her. She had to believe that it was.

She wiped her cheeks, and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes once again, she placed her hands on her knees, palms up, and started her mantra over. “Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.” 

She felt a warm breeze blow across her face, and continued, “Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.” 

She heard a small shift, a rustle, barely there across the room. “Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.” 

From behind her eyelids, she could sense soft light permeating the darkness of the homestead. “Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.”

A gentle voice, quiet and low, understanding, “I’m with you. Sweetheart, I’ll always be with you.”

Rey’s eyes flew open as warm hands engulfed her own, Ben Solo crouched in front of her. He was here, truly here, solid and real and unscarred.

“Ben? How? I thought...” she trailed off staring at him. He leaned forwards to kiss her gently, softly.

“It’s a rather long story,” he murmured as he pulled back.

“I have time,” Rey paused, correcting herself. “We have time. Right?”

He smiled then, a small chuckle escaping. She had missed that. She had missed his happiness like a lost limb. “Right. We have all the time in the world.”

He was still holding her hands, and they were still perched on the floor, but that didn’t matter. Rey took a steadying breath. “Ben...I love you.”

She could see it in his eyes. The promise, the longing, the acceptance.

“I know,” he replied. She bridged the short space between them to kiss him as he took her in his arms.

Later, as Ben was lying next to her on the floor (he well and truly didn’t fit in her little bed nook), his arm around her shoulders and her head tucked into his chest, she realized that she was finally, truly, content. Well, almost. “Ben?” she asked softly. She knew he was awake from how he was lazily drawing circles on her arm with his fingertips.

“Yes?”

“Can we go somewhere green?”

He kissed the top of her head. “Of course my love. I know just the place.”


End file.
